


Famous Last Words

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cum Training, Josh is from Boston, M/M, Tyler is from North Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: The one where Josh has Tyler cum trained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153459709998/can-you-write-something-based-on-this-pls-omg) prompt i received on tumblr. also for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153439010598/cum-training-literally-sounds-amazing) who asked for cum training. enjoy!

They pass each other in the science building, in the hall with all the Bio labs. A trio of girls by the vending machine spots them and starts to mutter behind their hands, cheeky little smiles peeking out. A boy in one of the labs waves at Tyler, bloody scalpel clutched in hand. There’s a frog sliced open on the table in front of him and Tyler just keeps himself from gagging. He’ll be doing that in a minute anyway.

Josh is rolling his sleeves to his elbows, unveiling his tattoo. He fixes Tyler with a brazen smile as they come closer. Tyler hefts his messenger bag, filled to the brim with graded papers.

“Eh,” he drawls, “doin’ alright there, kiddo?”

His faux Dakota accent comes out Canadian and Tyler has to laugh, as he does every time they do this. The trio down the hall laughs with him - Tyler recognizes them from his Tuesday, Thursday Sociology class. They are among the group of students who “ship” him and Josh, whatever that means. To his knowledge it’s kind of like when he was young and everyone was rooting for Johnny and Baby or Ferris and Sloane. Not being a consumer of modern pop culture, he finds it hard to think of a contemporary alternative. Bella and Edward, maybe? He shudders at the thought, while also wondering which of them would be the vampire and which the human.

He’s not surprised at how perceptive the university’s students are, pairing him and Josh together, but he is surprised that it’s this popular. He does consider Josh and himself to be two of the best professors on campus, two of the highest rated on ratemyprofessors.com anyway, but still. It’s hard to elicit this kind of reaction from a gaggle of bored college students who would all much rather be at home playing games or sleeping.

“You gotta work on your accent, buddy.” Tyler claps Josh on the shoulder as they meet in front of the bulletin board, brushing for only a second. In his best Boston accent he says, “How’s that basebawl bat doin’ in the trunk o’ ya cah?”

And then he and Josh are moving down opposite ends of the hall and Tyler thinks Josh is going to let him off easy for once.

In his dreams.

He hears a squeak of shoes behind him, knows Josh is turning to walk backwards as he calls after Tyler, “Actually, today I left it at _home_.”

Tyler stumbles immediately, sending himself into the wall with a twinge of pain at his shoulder. His knees are shaking and there’s a wet patch forming on the inside of his boxers, his cock twitching as it weakly ekes out his orgasm.

One of the girls near the vending machine rushes forward - the one with long brown hair. Jessica, Tyler thinks her name is. “Oh my God, are you alright, Mr. Joseph?” Her hand ghosts under his arm, but Tyler pulls away, just barely hanging onto his bag. He’s still shaking and he doesn’t want her to feel.

His face is flushed, whole body trembling as he rests against the wall and looks at Josh, who has stopped at the doorway Tyler came through only moments ago. He’s staring at Tyler with a wolfish grin. Tyler does indeed gag then, in the back of his throat, stifling the sound with a sweaty hand over his mouth.

“Uh, Jessica. I’m fine. Thank you.” Tyler rights himself and motions for her to rejoin her friends.

She does so, albeit reluctantly, and they all go back to staring at their phones. Tyler waits for this before looking back to Josh, who cups himself discreetly through his slacks. He mouths, ‘see you at home,’ and that’s almost enough to have Tyler coming again, breathing choppy as he watches Josh leave with a wink and a skip in his step.

Wiling his shaking legs to carry him along, he manages to make it to the bathroom, where he cleans himself up. His poor dick is still jerking so Tyler palms himself gently, hoping to calm down before class. He worms a hand down and gives a few gentle tugs to his balls. Coming untouched always takes it out of him, but it’s one of Josh’s favorite things. That and then seeing him at home later on and wrenching another orgasm out of him, this one bigger and better than the last.

He feels himself chubbing up again before he can help it, thinking about Josh fucking him, about the way he always takes his time and never uses the word when they’re together. No, the cum training was something they decided to do for fun, when they couldn’t be together and coming fast was the only alternative. They haven’t gotten around to training Josh yet, but Tyler can’t wait, wants to pick another completely innocuous word like home so that Josh will suffer just as much as he does.

So Josh never uses the word when they’re…well, when they’re at home, prefers to lay Tyler out and make him orgasm himself, no matter how long it takes. Most of the time he does it by bending Tyler over the bed and fucking him until he’s begging to come. Others he does it by sucking Tyler’s brains out through his dick, staring up at Tyler with wet eyes.

Tyler gives one leisurely pull to his cock to lessen the blow of not being able to get off again right now and then tucks himself away. He splashes water from the tap on his face and has just enough time before class to set his things down on his desk and check his phone as his students start to file in.

Josh:  
_Can’t wait to see you at home. (;_

Tyler convulses, catching himself with a hand on top of his desk that makes a loud slapping sound, and a boy in the front row stops unpacking his things and stares.

Tyler turns to the blackboard and begins to count the hours until he’s home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
